Different Outcomes
by Destza
Summary: Summary: Firestar never went to Starclan or the Darkforest when he died, so where'd he go? He gets put into a world where it seems peaceful, but will it last and how did it end up with just one clan living in the forest?
1. Chapter One: New Arisings

**Authors note:**

 **I don't own "Warrior Cats" but the names and plot I kind of do...**

 **Oh, and you'll see these names again when I get my other fanfic started, the one I was supposed to start and finish before this one... I now know why some people ask for oc's, and I have respect for those who make up ALL the names because it takes long to finish! It's the reason I have started this fanfic first, because I was getting frustrated with all the names I had to put down and get who mates who and everything! Also, this is my first fanfic here and I hope you like it, if not please be kind, if you don't like anything tell me what you didn't enjoy and I'll see if I can change it later. Lets just say this'll be a rough draft of a story, but still a story of its own because I'll re-write this to make it better and different when this is all done.**

 **And if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me, I'm really sure I'll have lots throughout the fanfic.**

 **Phew, what a great way to start a story with a long authors note, am I right? (Nope.)**

 **Well, I'll just let you read now. :)**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Firestar never went to Starclan or the Darkforest when he died, so where'd he go? He gets put into a world where it seems peaceful, but will it last and how did it end up with just one clan living in the forest?**_

* * *

 **Brightclan:**

 **Leader:**

Cloudstar - White tom that has a creamish stipe between ears.

 **Deputy:**

Fawnpool - Light brown she-cat with a lighter underbelly and hazel eyes.

 **Medicine cat:**

Sharpbreeze - Silver tom with grey stripes.

 _ **Apprentice**_ : Sunnypaw

 **Warriors:**

Smallwind - Handsome White tom.

 _ **Apprentice**_ : Whitepaw

Foxtail: Reddish-brown tom with black left back paw.

Snowpelt - Large white tom with black tipped ears.

Moonfur: Blue-grey tabby she-cat with black paws.

Winterstorm - Light grey tom with tints of silver in fur.

Darkflower - Dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Dawnlight - Golden-ginger tom with hazel eyes.

Fawnpool - Light brown she-cat with a lighter underbelly and hazel eyes.

Swiftleap - Dark grey tom with lighter flecks and light blue eyes.

 **Apprentice(s):**

Whitepaw - White tom with blueish-grey paws.

Sunnypaw – Golden-brown she-cat with light amber eyes.

 **Queens:**

Daisyfang - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Tigerkit - Grey tom with black stripes.

Greykit - White tom with dark grey paws and ears.

Morningkit - Pretty dark grey she-cat.

Skyberry - Golden-ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Dawnkit - White she-cat with golden-cream coloured underbelly and tips of ears.

 **Loners or cats outside of clan** :

Lily - Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Pip - Small dark brown tom with unusually long tail (for small cat size).

* * *

 **Chapter One** : _**New Arisings**_

"Sharpbreeze? Have Starclan spoken to you recently?" A white tom asked, squeezing himself beside the silver medicine cat, who was starring out at the sky on a tree branch.

"Yes, today at dawn, but I don't know what it means." Sharpbreeze answered back, moving his gaze to Cloudstar. "It's a long one, too."

"Do you mind telling me what they have said?" Cloudstar meowed, curious to what has troubled the younger tom. "Maybe I could be of assistance."

"Thank you," the silver tom meowed gratefully.

Cloudstar purred his welcome, silently urging the other cat to hurry and say what the message was.

"Though curious one will be, she shall hold the answers to not one, but more secrets thought long forgotten. One should not forget the evil that has run its course long before you were born, for it will come again as it has for many moons after the dark events. Remember, flames once burned bright changes to a new beginning shedding light."

"Yes, that is a tough one," Cloudstar agreed after awhile of thinking over what Sharpbreeze has said. "One could not be Starclan without its twists and phrases that make no sense until the last moment when all is looking bad."

"No, one could not." Sharpbreeze purred in amusement, playfully batting his tail behind Cloudstars head. "Back to the message, all I know is it's talking about a she-cat and evil will come."

"Same, but who? What will come that will bring danger to our clan? We won, we were victors fairly. Everyone knows that, so why attack us now when all is at peace?" Cloudstar meowed, tail lashing angrily behind him. "What have we done these last few moons to anger anyone?"

"I do not know," Sharpbreeze meowed back, looking back at the sky that now held stars. "Only time will tell."

"Of course, only time will tell is what they all say!" Cloudstar meowed angrily, claws digging harder into the branch. "Why can't Starclan give a straight answer for once? It almost cost us everyone's lives, they only told us right before we almost gave up completely! Some great ways they've done to protect us..."

Sharpbreeze said nothing, keeping his gaze to the stars as his leader quietly seethed beside him.

'Yes, only time will tell if we will stay strong and peaceful, or crumble and vanish in what we almost have moons ago..'

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you for reading all the way to the end of this short chapter to see this! ;)**


	2. Chapter Two: Tigerkit's Mystery

**Authors note:**

 **Hello everyone! :D**

 **Remember, anything that seems wrong or you just don't like it, I'll see what I can do to change it later on.**

 **And ohh, did I find a mistake already! I'm horrible at this, sorry to you all! I messed up on putting Dawnlight in as a warrior, he'll mess up the prophecy if I keep him in. So to replace him of being a father to Sunnypaw, I chose; Cherrystrike: Golden-ginger tom with blue eyes. I basically just changed the name and eyes...**

 **Hopefully no more big mistakes, and that you enjoy this without me wasting anymore of your time! On with the story. :)**

 **Chapter Two** : _**Tigerkit's Mystery**_

* * *

"Tigerkit, come on!" Greykit meowed while running out of the nursery. "I'll race you to the fresh-kill pile, Morningkit is waiting!"

Grumbling to himself quietly, Tigerkit reluctantly followed Greykit out. 'I may as well see if anything interesting will happen, maybe I could catch Greykit run into the fresh-kills..'

"Finally! I thought you'd never show up with the pace you are running in!" Greykit said teasingly, sticking his tung out at his brother. "So, what should we eat? There's lots to chose from!"

"I don't know, I don't care, so you chose." Tigerkit meowed, still annoyed he had to come out when he busy with something else, something more important then playing with the food he was sure it'd come to with his 'siblings' around. "Since this was a waste of time, I'll be back inside the nursery if you need me. I came out, be thankful I did. It was only for the fresh air."

"I bet Tigerkit likes a certain someone" Tigerkit heard Greykit whisper loudly as he stalked bak inside the nursery. "He hasn't been outside since she came.."

'Yeah right,' thought Tigerkit, shaking his head at his 'brothers' words. 'I just don't have a good feeling about this she-cat..'

Ever since Dawnkit had been born, Tigerkit has had a bad feeling anytime he was near her. It wasn't the bad feeling that was dangerous, it was something along the lines of sickening. A twisted feeling in his stomach that worsened incredibly whenever he was nearby. He also felt bad tempered, his mood would darken and be sour, too.

'There is something off about her, something big I'm missing..' Thought Tigerkit, glaring at Dawnkit, who was curled up against her mother sleeping.

Over the past few days, she hasn't opened her eyes yet; and that was worrying some cats. Usually it'd take about a couple of days, but she hasn't even stirred or moved on her own or anything.

To be honest, Tigerkit was also getting a little worried. Putting aside the awful feeling, she was part of the clan, she was just as much as family like any other cat.

'Maybe if I throw a mouse at her she'll awake, hmm..no she'll just suffocate underneath it. I don't want to kill her, she's too small to die yet." Thought Tigerkit, shaking his head and climbing into his nest. 'Maybe when Greykit comes back he'll be loud enough this time to wake her up.'

A few moments later, Tigerkit could hear his brother coming back long before he could see his head.

"-be the best prey we could ever eat! I know Tigerkit will love this, he will love this so much he'd be so happy, and then we could play outside again like we used to!" Greykit meowed cheerfully, his tail fluffed up in his excitement.

"We'll see," Tigerkit meowed, shifting to the side so his siblings could have more room to lay down and eat. Tigerkit took a sniff to the air. "You brought rabbit?"

"Yes, and the biggest one there! This will taste really good, just you wait and see!" Greykit happily meowed, bounding over to Tigerkit and laying down on his right side. "Hurry up Morningkit, I'm hungry!"

"I'm not a prisoner, Greykit. Be patient, you try carrying this!" Morningkit's muffled voice was heard, right before the two toms saw Morningkit's head and the prey she was caring in view.

"See Tigerkit, the biggest one we could find!"

Tigerkit had to admit it was admirable of how much bigger it looked, seeing as it was well into leaf-fall.

"Who caught that? I would love to meet-" Tigerkit started, he could feel his mouth water at seeing the prey the longer he stared.

"Is that rabbit?"


End file.
